Sugar In The Mornings
by Second-Hand Heart
Summary: My Drabbles collection: the product of my boredom. ENJOY! (R&R please)
1. That's A Hermione

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What's that?"

"What?"

"_That." _Ron pointed out the window.

"That's a… um… That's a Hermione."

"I _know_ that. What's she doing outside?"

"I think she had sugar this morning…"

"Oh gods…" Ron buried his face in his hands.

Hermione continued singing the Teapot Song outside in the snow.

"Maybe we should get her some clothes…?" Harry wondered out loud.

He shrugged nonetheless and continued writing his Potions assignment.

* * *

**Sorry, got bored. All hail drabbles.**


	2. Wake Up Call, Professor

Draco Malfoy was in the dungeons, but not just any dungeon. He was in the Hogwarts dungeons. And where _exactly_ was he?

He was in Severus Snape's bedroom.

And guess what? Professor Severus Snape was asleep on his comfy four-poster bed, soundlessly sleeping and dreaming of fluffy bunnies or something ridiculously out of character and the like.

Now, you may ask, what exactly was Draco Malfoy doing in a teacher's bedroom in the middle of the night, sneaking like a thief? Well, the answer to that is…

"WAKE UP CALL, PROFESSOR! THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL!" he screached in a high-pitched wail, pulling out from under his belt a large red horn.

Draco Malfoy was not seen for several days afterwards.


	3. Kitchen Sugar

"Harry! Get up mate! You're gonna miss breakfast!" Ron Weasley pulled open the curtains surrounding his best friend's bed. "Urgh."

Harry Potter was smirking blankly up at his canopy, his eyes wild and his grin feral.

"Uh….. mate, you alright?" Ron nudged him with the back of his hand. "Mate?"

Slowly, Harry turned his head to grin at the red headed boy. "Morning Ron, want some sugar?" he held up a handful of sugar packets and his insane grin grew even bigger.

Ron took a wary step back from his friend. "Where'd you get those?"

Harry started giggling. "From the kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" he cried.

Ron turned around and marched out the door of the dormitory, slamming it shut and locking it with key and spell.

When people asked where Harry was throughout the day, he adamantly answered that he knew no 'Harry'.


	4. Choir Boy: Part 1

"Harry! Shut up!" Ron hissed at his best friend halfway through Potions class one day.

Harry stopped humming for a moment to look at the redhead beside him with genuine confusion. "What for?"

"Because you're going to get us in trouble!" Ron snapped.

The Boy-Who-Lived had been humming the same Muggle tune all week, and Ron was developing a twitch because of it. Although not very Muggle-literate, Ron had heard the song a million times before. He scoffed. Who the hell hadn't? But the only problem with Harry humming – or singing, as he sometimes did – was that sometimes he couldn't quite hit the right note. He then spent hours _trying_ to hit it, which usually resulted in headaches for the other boys who shared a dorm with him.

Today was no different… Except that Harry had obviously lost his mind… or turned suicidal.

The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Turn-Suicidal-And-Sing-In-Snape's-Potions-Class gave an indignant huff and turned back to his simmering cauldron.

Ron also turned his concentration to the potion at hand, and, after a few minutes silence, Harry decided to give his best friend a tentative push towards insanity.

He started humming again, low and quiet.

Ron frowned and glared at the bespectacled boy out of the corner of his eye.

Harry smiled and hummed a little louder.

Ron finally turned to glare at him properly and discreetly kicked him under the table as Snape walked past them, eying the pair and their cauldrons suspiciously.

Harry simply grinned and turned away again.

Ron scowled and stirred his cauldron.

"Sugar – doodoodoo – doo – doodoo – Awwwwww, honey, honey -" Harry started singing out of the corner of his mouth.

Ron gave him a mortified look and poked him hard in the ribs.

Harry hiccoughed and started sniggering.

Ron hit him on the head with his ladle. "Shut up!" he hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes darting up to look at Snape, who was glaring at them over another students shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter?" their professor asked coldly.

"Uh… N-no professor," Ron said quickly, his tongue stumbling over the words.

Harry snorted beside him but quickly covered it with a cough when Snape rounded his sharp glare on him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he snarled, "Each," and went back to looking over another student's potion.

Malfoy smirked at him from the other side of the room, Pansy sneered, Hermione tsk-ed at them from beside Neville and everyone else looked at them like they had gone insane.

And Ron was very near it too.

A few more tense second passed in silence before "Sugar – doodoodoo- doo – doodoo -"

"Harry, no! Please! I beg you!" Ron whispered urgently.

Harry grinned and sang a little louder "- Awwwwwww, honey, honey -"

"Harry!" Ron groaned and covered his ears, as did the other boys who had to listen to the song every morning.

" – You are my CANDEH GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL! -"

Everyone jumped as The Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Be-Murdered-By-Snape-Because-He-Sang-In-Class-Off-Key-And-Out-Of-Tune-Very-Loud started wailing and his fellow Gryffindors gave a collective groan as his shrill shriek penetrated the sanctuary of their hands.

Harry screwed his eyes shut as he finally finished the song "- AND YOU GOT ME WANTING YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" He pointed in a random direction at a random person. He grinned dumbly and opened his eyes, arm still extended and finger still pointing……………………………. At Snape. "Eep." His grin dropped away fairly fast. As did his arm.

The Potions professor was livid. You could tell, from the way his fists were clenched at his side, shaking visibly, to the way his eyes were closed tightly, glare still predominant on his features. After a few shocked seconds Snape managed a few words through very tightly clenched teeth, "Detention," he said barely above a whisper, his eyes still pressed tightly together, "And five hundred points from Gryffindor."

"Eep."


	5. Choir Boy: Part 2

**Choir Boy: Part Two  
**_Sequel Chapter to Choir Boy: Part One_

"H-hmm, hnhn-hnhn-hn-hn, mmm-hmhmhmhmm… hnhn-hnhn-hn-hn, hmmhmmmhmm hmm-hmmhmm…"

"Mister Potter, would you kindly _stop humming_?" Snape snarled in the direction of the dirty teenager sitting in the corner, merrily splattering the insides of a giant slug all over himself and the general area in which he was working. He had been sitting there for the past half hour, humming off-key amidst the sickening squelching and ripping of sloppy flesh and guts. He was humming the same bloody tune that landed him here in the first place.

"Pardon Professor?" he asked all too innocently.

"I said be quiet."

"… Why?" Bloody innocent Potters.

"Because it's annoying," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh… Is it?" Still acting innocent.

"Yes, it is!" Ooh dear, he was about to blow his cap at the boy…

"Should I sing something else then, Professor?"

_I keel you boy, I keel you dead and I make it look like an accident too…_

"No Potter, just. _Shut_. _Up_,"

"Oh… Are you sure? I could sing the Jelly Song if you like…"

"The what-? No, Potter! Just work in silence!" Oops, he gripped his quill so hard it snapped. Damn, that was his favourite quill too. He swore quietly and found a new one in his desk drawer.

Ah, the boy was silent at last…

"_I like aeroplane jelly_-"

"Potter, SHUT UP!"

"Aw, Professor! Do you always have to ruin my fun?"

_I KEEL YOU!_

He jumped up from his desk and stalked over to where the boy was sitting, elbow deep in guts and other gross looking things. The damn boy didn't even flinch, but continued to look pouty, like a spoilt child who had just been denied candy.

Slamming his hands down on the table, he glared down at the little wretch who dared defy the silence that so pervaded his dungeon home. He opened his mouth to deliver some scathing remark, but got only so far before…

"I _kiss_ you!" and so he did. On the tip of his overly-hooked nose. Smiling.

Stunned, to say the least, Snape stared down at the seventeen-year-old boy who was grinning back up at him.

_What the f-?_

"You shouldn't scowl so much, Professor. It doesn't make you look very nice, and you'll never get laid if you do it all the time."

Spluttering in indignation, he straightened up and unleashed his ultimate I!Keel!You!Dead!Scowl he held on the boy. And he didn't even flinch. Again. The bastard.

The clock on the wall hit ten o'clock and it's hollow chime sounded from the wall.

Potter looked at the wall, then at the table, waved his wand, muttered "_Scourgify,_" over the table, picked up his bag and walked out.

Fucking Potters.

* * *

_Just quickly, thanks to everyone who reviews! And, yes, I'm aware that "pouty" isn't a word! --cries--_


End file.
